cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex's Very Bad Mood/Transcript
Sid: "Hi Angel,Isaac,Evan A." Angel,Isaac,and Evan Acevedo: "Hi Sid!" Sid: "Here you go, a nutritious lunch" (a giant Alex stomps his feet) Alex: "Where's my breakfast!" (Sid,Angel,Isaac,and Evan Acevedo scream and run away) (Alex stomps and smashes on the Cbeebies House) Alex: "I'm Hungry!" (Everyone screaming while Alex stomps and smashes on houses) Kids: "CBeebies House!" Rebecca: "Good Morning everyone, Cat and I made you breakfast!" Alex: "I don't want breakfast! I'm not hungry! I wanna play!" Sid: "Alex, your body needs lots of fuel so you can run fast when you play" Andy and Cat: "Hey everyone, the Super Music Friends Show is on!" Alex: "But I don't wanna watch the Super Music Friends Show, it's babyish!" Cat: "Oh look, it's starting!" "If you like CBeebies, clap your hands" "If you like CBeebies, stamp your feet" "If you like the Super Music Friends Show, sing out loud" "If you like the Super Music Friends Show, sway your arms" "It's Super Music Friends come on" "La" (6x) Announcer: "Here's a number that's sure to clear away all the grumpies, with I'm So Happy (I Can Dance), it's the Theifs" "I'm so happy I can dance I'm so happy to stand up and dance I'm so happy I can run I'm so happy to stand up and run And I can run really fast And I can dance so fast And I can be so happy today (day) I'm so happy To play with friends I'm so happy to play with my friends I'm so happy I'm awake I'm so happy to wake up and play And I can play with my friends And I can go outside and play And I can be so happy today I'm so happy (I'm so happy) I can sing (I can sing) I'm so happy that I can sing along (ah ah ah) I'm so happy (I'm so happy) I'm so happy for music (for music) I'm so happy that I can play music (ah ah ah) I'm so happy (I'm so happy) I can dance (I can dance) I'm so happy to stand up and dance (ah ah ah) I'm so happy" All expect Alex: "Yay!" Alex: "Mush!" Narrator: "Listening and dancing to music is awesome!" "It's time for 7-Second Sumo!" Isaac: "We have 7 seconds to jump on a trampoline" Isaac and Sid: "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Sid: "Whew, that was close!" Sid: "Alex, time to put on your clothes!" (Alex transforms into a sombrero and a Yo Gabba Gabba T-shirt) Alex: "What? I don't wanna wear this!" Sid: "You Have To! I'm putting all your other clothes in the laundry!" Alex: "And I don't wanna sing along with you guys and your silly songs! You hear me? I'll do whatever I want! Do You?" Sid: "Andy, you're invited to Duggee's birthday party!" Andy: "But I'm not going! The Party's not in 2 weeks! I'm tired!" Sid: "But you'll have plenty of time to sleep!" Cerrie: "Wanna bet, Alex has been screaming yesternight!" Alex: "You're just putting me to bed because you don't want me around! Nobody loves me! You wish I wasn't even born!" Sid: "Sleep tight Alex, hope you feel better in the morning!" Alex: "I won't! (5x)" Brayden: "He did that all night long!" Aspen: "I can't sleep because of him!" Aimee: "Actually, that would be a good experiment!" Aspen: "Let's just ask him what's wrong!" Evan A.: "Thanks Sid" Sid: "Alex, one at a time!" Alex: "You're just picking on me! I came here only to have fun, but it's only the others who have fun! You can't pick on anyone else but me (3x)!" Sid: "But Alex, that's not true! Everyone has to eat politely including you" Alex: "But I won't eat politely!" Cat: "Alex, what's wrong with you?" Alex: "Huh?" (He runs away, crying) Angel: "I'm sorry Alex! You're a total doofus! I wanna help!" Alex: "You know what Angel, go away!!!" Sid: "Welcome to..." Evan, Brayden, and Sid: "Upside Down Art!" Brayden: "Oh Upside Down Man!" (More coming soon) Angel: "Art! Tells the world, you know it!" Cat: "Hello! You are very important!" Angel: "How innacurate!" Aspen: "This week we're having an Upside Down Art gallery!" Cerrie: "Last night Alex slammed so many doors we thought he'd get arrested!" Chris (off-screen voiceover): "Welcome to another nerve-breaking half hour of the Temper Tantrum Patrol Squad!" (Sound of Police car) (Maggie Marsh,Gabriel Miller,Noah Verez,and Ella Monroe crying while police cars come) (The Temper Tantrum Patrol Squad arrests Maggie,Gabriel,Noah, and Ella) (Police Cars stop by the CBeebies House) Sid: "He's right there!" Temper Tantrum Patrol Squad: "You have the right to remain silent!" Alex: "I don't wanna be silent! I'll be as loud as I want! Do you here me? Who made you the boss of the world?" Temper Tantrum Patrol Squad: "We need backup, and fast!" Evan and Brayden: "When will that Temper Tantrum show be on?" Rebecca: "Don't Know! But we have to figure out what's wrong with Alex!" Sierra: "He's being a pain because he's upset about something!" Cerrie: "But he doesn't have to be upset!" Aspen: "I agree! Something's wrong about him!" Oucho: "Help!" I'm in a tree!" All: "It's the Nautical Nineteen! Nineteen does things but we don't really know! It's the Nautical Nineteen!" Rebecca: "I guess it's the elegant eighteen this time!" Cat: "Oucho, I brought you a ladder!" Oucho: "Cat! You rescuing me!" All: "You got it Cat!" Oucho: "I can just go down the ladder!" Cerrie: "It's OK! Cat'll help ya!" Cat: "OK! Here I go!" Oucho: "You're helping me!" Cat: "I helped him!" All: "And who have you helped today?" Ben: "I think he'll say it in his sleep!" (Alex talks in his sleep) Alex: "It's wrong! Something's wrong about me because" (He wakes up) Alex: "You all are dodo brains!" Ben: "Stop laughing Aspen!" Dodge: "It's time for Rock n' Roll Rhymes with my special guest, come on up!" (Aspen comes in a silver gown and white Mary Janes) Dodge: "Aspen, you're supposed to dress as the greatest rock-star of all time!" Aspen: "I know, but different outfits! Let's sing things my way!" Dodge and Aspen: "Xuli is the pilot with the power and the speed, Kyan's so fantastic with gymastics what you need, Lars can super fix it super quickly with his hands, Foz can crack the answer to Grandmaster Glitch's plan" DOeg: "Outside the World is turning" Aspen: "Guiding by Ubercorn" Dodge and Aspen: "4 heroes always learning, there just so much to explore so jump on board. Go Jetters all around the World, Go Jetters Go, Go (3x)" Cat: "Getting closer, then you can sleep!" Aspen: "There's Alex!" Birday: "First we'll go to the movies, then to Pet Life where you give me my presents. Remember, Saturday at 1:00" Alex: "Cat, Aspen, question please? Stop bothering me!" Sid: "Alex, being rude to everybody has to die out!" Alex: "Well, this sat. I'm gonna see Mary Moo Cow's Big Adventure at 1:00!" Aimee: "Alex, you've seen that movie twice!" Evan and Brayden: "What ar eyou doing?" Alex: "So much fun!" Birday: "Hi Alex!" Alex: "Hi Birday! I'm here with my friends to have fun. I'm popular" Evan: "Maybe the previews will be interesting!" Alex; "I'm sick!" Brayden: "Alex, we juist got here!" Evan: "What is wrong with him? We spent all his money! He's driving us absolutely bus-a-looey" Brayden: "And we hate that word!" Angel: "Alex and I will get Ice cream. Bye Evan and Brayden!" Angel: "You shouldn't feel left out, you might not" Alex: "I don't get it!" Angel: "You shouldn't be disappointed because you weren't invited to the birthday party" Alex: "Whose?" Angel: "The owl, twins, and green greasy monster at the birthday party" Alex: "Yeah, maybe! Cause Angel, want a balloon!" Topsy, Brobee, Tim, Gem, and Brobketeers: "Happy Birthday Birday! Have a great party!" (They start singing the Disney Princess Place song around the cake) (A Big shadow comes) Birday, Topsy, Brobee, Tim, Gem, and Brobketeers: "Huh?" Alex: "Time to rain on their little parade!" (Evil laughs) (It rains) (Birday, Topsy, Brobee, Tim, Gem, and Brobketeers scream and the cake melts) Angel: "That's kinda mean!" Alex: "But they were mean first!" Angel: "I know you're left out, maybe there wasn't enough room!" Alex: "Whose side do you want anyway?" Angel: "Someone to play with" Alex: "No, he's friends with Gem from Swashbuckle, and she got to go to the party!" Angel: "Everyone can't go to every party! But I have an idea to make you feel better!" Alex: "What?" Angel: "You'll see!" Alex: "Hey, it says "To Alex" Sid: "Mr. Alexander Timothy Winters is invited to Ms. Angel Claire Gibbs' birthday party!" Alex: "I'm Invited! Yay! It's better than Birday's!" Ben: "Yo!" All: "Hi!" Andy: "It's almost time to go!" All: "Aw!" Cerrie: "But first, are you good at remembering? Can you remember what we did today?" Angel: "First, Alex refused to eat his breakfast. Then, he transformed into a sombrero, Yo Gabba Gabba T-shirt, and Crocs, but he had to wear it because Sid was putting all his other clothes in the laundry. Then, refused to watch the Super Music Friends Show, Then he slammed the door because he felt he wasn't going to feel better, Then, he didn't want to eat politely, Then, a show about Temper Tantrums came on and Cerrie thought he'd get arrested, Then, we checked on him and he said that we were dodo heads, Then we went to the movies to see Mary Moo Cow's Big Adventure for Birday's birthday party, but he wasn't invited, so I took him out for Ice Cream. And lastly, he was invited to my Birthday party" Andy: "Today was such a feel-better day" Aimee: "And I hope Alex never throws a tantrum again!" All: "Yes!" Sid: "Now it's time to dance! Are you ready?" All: "Yeah!" Hallee: "Can we dance?" All: "Yeah!" Cat: "Well let's do it! Break it down!" (All 19 presenters dance in front of rectangles) (Sierra and Aspen dance in front of a purple backdrop with pink big polka dots in their Baby Bach outfits) "You have to! I'm putting all your other clothes in the laundry! (5x)" (Isaac and Evan A. dance in front of a rainbow backdrop) (Aspen dances in front of a yellow backdrop with blue rectangles in her Baby Bach outfit) (Aimee dances in front of a purple backdrop with pink circles) (Aspen dances in front of a black backdrop with red and yellow squares in her Baby Bach outfit) (Noah Verez and Ella Monroe dance in front of an aqua backdrop with purple and green stripes) "I won't (5x)" (2 clones of Maggie Marsh and Angel dance in front of a blue backdrop with yellow triangles) (Hallee dances in front of a yellow backdrop) (2 clones of Angel and Gabriel Miller dance in front of a dark blue backdrop) (Angel dances in front of a water balloon backdrop) (Ben dances in front of a green backdrop) (Andy dances in front of a purple backdrop with bubbles) "You're just picking on me, I just came here to have fun" (Hallee dances in front of a blue and yellow backdrop with fireworks) (Ben dances in front of a yellow backdrop) (Isaac dances in front of a purple backdrop with bubbles) (2 clones of Sid and Andy dance in front of a purple, orange, and green backdrop with fireworks) "I'll be as loud as I want! You hear me? You put you in charge of the world?" (Sid dances in front of a night backdrop) (Ben dances in front of a yellow backdrop with green and pink raindrops) (Evan A. dances in front of a purple backdrop) (2 clones of Sid dance in front of a yellow backdrop) (Aspen dances in front of a blue backdrop) (Angel dances in front of a yellow backdrop with blue and red circles) (The presenters finish dancing) All: "Yay!" Evan: "Wow!" Brayden: "That was so much fun!" Ben: "Thanks for playing with us today!" All: "Bye!" Isaac: "See you next time!" Evan A.: "Here we go!"